The Portal to the Pony World
by Alpha Kratt
Summary: Peaches Kratt has always wondered what it's like to be a pony in Ponyville, where her two friends Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy reside. She finally gets the chance, as she rigs one of Aviva's most prized "accomplishments"-the portal connecting the Wild Kratts world to Ponyville. But Peaches soon finds out she's in over her head when she comes face-to-face with a well-known villain...
1. What's It Like to Be a Pony?

**I'm back people! With new characters to boot! Sorry if this is choppy; I wrote this on my iPad...so yep. This is my first crossover of My Little Pony and Wild Kratts, so please, be respectful in your reviews. Inspiration is dull, motivation is scrapped. LET'S DO THIS.**

It was a gorgeous day in the Appalachian Mountains. A turtle ship sat parked on the grass. Occupying the ship were Peaches and her friends, enjoying lunch. Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Z were at their stations, while Chris and Martin were packing their bags for the next creature adventure.

"Pinkie, how many cupcakes have you eaten today?"

"Enough to fill up my tummy. Why haven't you touched yours, Peaches?"

"Pinkie, she doesn't have to eat her cupcake if she doesn't want to. Have some courtesy."

"Fluttershy, I digress. You've stuffed your belly full of 'em!"

On the girls' plates, they each had a PB&J with one of Pinkie Pie's homemade cupcakes on the side. Pinkie was the hungriest; she ate her cupcake with no problem. So did Fluttershy, but unlike Pinkie, she was dignified, and had manners when eating. Peaches Kratt, the sole catgirl of the Kratt family, ate her sandwich slowly and hadn't eaten her cupcake yet, even though Pinkie made it especially for her, what with her being one of the two bakers in the Wild Kratts Crew.

"Hey, Chris, Martin, you want some? I made a whole batch!" Pinkie turned to the two brothers, who were on the floor packing their bags. Neither one had their Creature Power Suit on yet.

"Oh, no, thanks. I had a big breakfast." Chris declined. Martin, however, wasted no time in grabbing the whole plate of cupcakes from the table which the girls were seated at. "Thanks." he managed to say before he began to gobble them down the way a wolf would eat meat.

"Well, at least _someone _appreciates my baking. Unlike _some_ people." The pink Earth pony glared at Peaches, but her eyes widened in about a second when she saw the cupcake missing from the 16-year-old's plate, along with her crustless sandwich. "What the hay?!"

Peaches looked up from her plate. She swallowed, then said, "What? I was hungry." in a baby-talk voice.

Fluttershy chuckled. "I'll let Aviva's 3-in-1 cleaner handle the dishes." She used her pegasus wings to fly over to where Chris and Martin were now standing. "I'm going to stay behind for now-sorry, brothers."

"It's fine, Fluttershy. Wish us luck!" Chris and Martin sped out, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Z saying lighthearted goodbyes before reverting back to work (or in Jimmy Z's case, video gaming).

"Y'know, I've always wondered what it's like to be a pony in your world." Peaches said as the two girls walked outside.

Pinkie gasped. "No, really? You've never been to our world?" Fluttershy rolled her eyes at her friend's response.

"Nope. Maybe we can go through the portal." Peaches shrugged.

"We need Aviva to do that, and knowing you, she'll never let you in." Fluttershy pointed out, hovering next to her catgirl friend.

"Oh-ho-ho, but you underestimate Peaches Kratt. When there's a will, there's a way." Peaches spoke in the most sinister voice she could muster from her vocal cords.

That night, as everyone was asleep-Chris and Martin in their respected sleeping bags on the floor, Aviva, Koki and JZ in their hammocks (think Bandito: the Black-Footed Ferret)-Peaches snuck around. She woke up Pinkie and Fluttershy, and together they got to work rigging the portal that connected Ponyville and the Wild Kratts world. The sole catgirl and two ponies hooked up wires, pressed buttons of every sort, even used a few supplies from Aviva's toolbox to pull it off.

About two hours later, it was complete. The portal had opened, right in the middle of the floor where the table was.

"All right, girls, let's do this thing." Peaches and the ponies nodded, and they all hopped into the portal, all the while curious as to what would happen...

**All right, finally finished it! Wildarchy is being put on hold for now. Go ahead and review; the next chapter is due soon!**


	2. Arriving in Ponyville

**Chapter 2, whoo! :D Enjoy! And please review!**

Peaches woke up in a remote part of Ponyville, her friends beside her. She shook her head. "Ugh...are we in Ponyville yet?" As she raised her hand to rub it-

Wait...hand? This wasn't a hand. It was Peaches's hoof.

She stood up and looked at herself. She had a brown mane with a pink bow attached to the back of it (think Apple Bloom), as well as a brown tail. And she had a weird mark on her flank...it was the Wild Kratts logo, a pawprint in her signature color, yellow.

"Hey, Peaches, look! There's one pegasus, one Earth pony and one unicorn!" Pinkie had regained consciousness, and stood up.

"Pinkie, don't be ridiculous. I am _not _a-" All of a sudden Pinkie Pie was levitated in the air, hovering. "Higher, higher, 'til I touch the sky!" the pony cheered.

"Go, Pinkie, go!" Fluttershy too had regained consciousness, and cheered her friend on as she stood up.

Peaches was speechless. Her jaw hung open in a "what in the name of Wild Kratts am I doing?" expression. She slowly, carefully descended Pinkie down to the ground, leaving her to say "Aww..." in a defeated tone. Her horn, which was the source, stopped glowing, the yellow magic fading away.

"Congratulations, Peaches. You're a unicorn pony. Able to perform magic, use various moves to defeat enemies and levitate things." Fluttershy nodded.

"You've already gotten a cutie mark too! It's the Wild Kratts logo in yellow! Cool!" Pinkie bounced. "C'mon, I'll show you around!" She bounced off towards downtown Ponyville, her usual gait.

Fluttershy ran off after Pinkie, and without instinctively knowing it, Peaches ran off after the two ponies as well.

It wasn't long before ponies started to walk past them, all of different races-unicorn, Earth, even a few Pegasi could be seen roaming the streets.

"I'll introduce you to Twilight, Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash. Come on!" Pinkie was headed for Twilight's library. Fluttershy and Peaches followed.

Soon they reached their destination. Fluttershy knocked on the door. Twilight answered, and opened it.

"Well, hello, Pinkie. Hello, Peaches. Seems you've brought a guest." Twilight noticed the unicorn right away. "Are you new here?"

"Yes. I'm Peaches. I come from the Wild Kratts world."

"Ah, yes! Now I remember. When we stopped Zach Varmitech from his reign over Equestria. Are you one of them?"

"Yep. I'm in the Kratt family." Peaches nodded.

Twilight nodded briefly and said, "Yes, do come in. We have a very important topic to discuss." The 3 ponies followed her inside.

**Filler chapter, haha. Sorry it's so short. Review, and I'll make a longer one soon!**


End file.
